Stay by your side
by Sakura1221
Summary: Soul kicks Maka out of the apartment and she seeks refuge in Black*Star and Tsubaki's place. ONESHOT


**Okay, so I really liked this idea and decided to make it a long Oneshot. This is the same Oneshot I have in my Oneshot collections 'Heartbeat' I just decided to make it longer and actually have an ending ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Ever since Soul had kicked Maka out of their apartment, she has been staying at Black*Star and Tsubaki's place. Not having any other place to go where she would feel welcomed and not have her privacy violated by two blonde devils, a symmetrical freak and a red head pervert. The blonde had opted to stay at her best friend's apartment for a while, only until Soul stopped acting like a little bitch and kicked Blair out. She would always stay with Chrona, but it wasn't such a good option since Ragnarok had been invading her personal space for some time now.

The problem had all started when Blair and Soul started going out, at first the blonde meister didn't care, for she had no feelings towards Soul in a romantic way, it was kinda more like a Brother and Sister type of relationship. That is until things at night started to get a _little_ bit too loud at night and Maka had decided to tell Soul to get another place to do their little activities or at least wait until she was asleep, for she didn't want to hear anything the two lovebirds did at night.

Sadly Maka had to choose the worst day to tell Soul about her opinion which ended up in her getting yelled at, thrown out of her own apartment and having Spirit trying to kick Soul's ass because of what he did. Though Maka couldn't blame him, for she had known Soul for a long time and while he didn't think about what he did, she was still hurt. His rage would be over in that of a week and would come looking for her. Hopefully he and Blair would have another place to do their _things_.

"Maka!" Maka heard a voice called her and blinked several times, her focus came back to her and after she realized what had happened, she noticed Tsubaki was looking at her quite worried and Black*Star was waving his hands in front of her to get her attention, though she decided to ignore him.

It took her a moment or two to realize she had spaced out and with a light, yet, noticeable blush she spoke; "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's okay Maka. Black*Star was just talking about how Soul was thinking about coming here later. Probably to apologize" Tsubaki said with a small smile, Maka feigned one. She was happy that Soul would come back to apologize, but she actually liked staying here. That is, when Black*Star wasn't annoying her.

"That's great" Maka said, trying not to look at Black*Star, who was staring at her, Tsubaki didn't notice. But the Blonde Meister did and it was killing her.

* * *

Night came and Maka moved around a little as she tried to get to sleep, she had been given Black*Star's room while the blue haired ninja slept in the couch out in the living room, but it didn't matter how many times she tried to find that comfortable spot that could drive her to sweet slumber. It just didn't came.

Frustrated Maka stood up lazily and yawned, she looked at the mirror in front of her, in the dark room she could still barely make out her reflection, her pajamas where all dirty because of Black*Star so for the last two days she had been using Tsubaki's. But tonight was different Tsubaki had gone to sleep early and Maka wasn't about to bother her, while Black*Star had also gone to bed early, which was really weird for him.

So she stood there, gazing at the blonde petite girl, her blonde pigtails were long gone and her hair feel down her back like a cascade. She was wearing a big shirt she had found in Black*Star's wardrobe and some shorts underneath it, but then again, the shirt was so big it fit her like a dress, so pants underneath it weren't really necessary. But she was still staying somewhere else, not her home.

Maka walked towards the door and slowly turned the door knob, hoping she wouldn't make so much noisy, she stepped out into the dark hallway and closed the door behind her. Tiptoeing towards the living room. In the darkness she could see Black*Star's outline and saw how his chest slowly went up and went down. Maka bit her lip and kept on going towards him.

Once she was besides him, she stared at him for a couple of minutes more, just to make sure he was sleeping. When Maka was sure Black*Star was asleep, she slowly made her ways under the covers, and tried no to wake up Black*Star. Hopefully she would get some sleep.

Just about as she was going to close her eyes, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pulled her closer to the other body. Face beat read, Maka turned around to see Black*Star smirking.

"What took you so long? you usually come here right after Tsubaki goes to sleep" Black*Star said, his voice low so they wouldn't wake up Tsubaki. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I tried to sleep, today"

"Yet you always come here, Maka. You have been here for almost two weeks and you've spent 10 whole nights coming to sleep with me. Do you get scared sleeping alone?" Black*Star asked and Maka bit her lip, it wasn't that she was scared, she just wasn't used to sleeping in another place other than her bed. So she had come to sleep with Black*Star, which was almost like a second brother to her.

"Shut up. I'm leaving" Maka mumbled and tried to get up, only to have Black*Star's grip on her tighten a little more, he pulled her even closer to him, Maka could only stare at Black*Star's chest. A small blush crept up her neck.

"Don't leave, you know you'll come back, So just Stay" Black*Star mumbled and closed his eyes. Maka sighed and also closed her eyes. Soon, sleep took over her.

* * *

The door bell rang and Tsubaki groggily woke up, she knew she had to get it since Maka nor Black*Star would even try to get up to see who was at the door, yawning, the weapon looked at the clock by her nightstand, it read 6 in the morning and with a displeased look on her face she wondered who it would be at this time of the day.

Tsubaki was not a morning person.

Tsubaki groaned when the door bell rang again, it was annoying and she had just decided she would get rid of it. She opened the door to her room and stepped out, going to the bathroom to at least brush her teeth.

_"He or she can wait until I'm done" _Tsubaki thought. It only took her five minutes to wash her face and brush her teeth, putting up a smile, she walked out of the bathroom, not caring is her hair was down, and was not tied into a ponytail.

As she made her way towards the front door, she passed by the living room, she took a quick glance and found Black*Star still asleep, but she didn't notice Maka. For the blonde meister was underneath the covers, sleeping oh so happily.

Tsubaki wondered how Black*Star seemed to sleep with the door bell ringing, especially since it was so close to the living room. He was probably awake, and she didn't doubt that, so maybe he just decides to ignore it. She probably should try that.

Tsubaki opened the door and was surprised to find Soul standing there, he smiled.

"Mornin' Tsubaki" He said, Tsubaki could only blink a couple of times.

"Morning Soul-kun... are you here to get Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked and motioned for the albino to step inside. Soul walked in and Tsubaki closed the door behind him.

"Actually yes, It was so uncool of me to throw her out. I feel bad." Soul rubbed his neck and Tsubaki smiled.

"Okay, well she's probably up by now. She's sleeping in Black*Star's room." Tsubaki pointed towards her Meister's room and Soul nodded.

"M'kay." Soul said and made his way towards the room, he opened the door only to find the room empty. He blinked a couple of times in confusion, Tsubaki had just told him Maka was in Black*Star's room. Ruby eyes scanned around a bit more and when he couldn't find Maka he sighed and closed the door.

"Yo! Tsubaki. She's not in there..." Soul called out to Tsubaki, he stepped inside the living room and slowly his ruby eyes went towards Black*Star's sleeping form. It was odd to him somehow. He walked towards the sleeping guy and when Black*Star moved a little Soul noticed the patch of blonde hair underneath the covers.

"Are you sure? Maka was there last night" Tsubaki walked in and covered her mouth when she saw Maka with Black*Star.

Black*Star slowly woke up, blinking a couple of times and when he noticed Soul standing there he grinned.

"Sup Soul."

Soul only stared at him and Black*Star looked at him confused. "What?"

"Dude, what's that?"

"What?"

"The 'thing' you're hugging" Soul said. and Black*Star looked down, his face beat red when he noticed what Soul was talking about.

"You know, Maka isn't some kind of toy" Soul said, shooting daggers at Black*Star.

He was currently holding Maka by the waist as she had her head resting against the blue ninja's chest.

"Black*Star! If you wanted to have your bedroom back you could have just said so!" Tsubaki said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's up with all the noise?" Maka mumbled and looked up, her green eyes seemed out of focus for a second before she noticed her current position.

"Black*Star... could you be so kind to explain..." Maka mumbled, a dark aura surrounding her, Black*Star gulped.

"H-hey! don't try to blame me! you were the one who came here at night saying you wanted to sleep with me!" Black*Star tried to defend himself, but he knew he was too late when he noticed Maka taking out a thick book out of nowhere.

"You idiot! what the freak are you talking about?!" Maka said and Maka chopped Black*Star.

* * *

**Maka doesn't remember anything xD Or is she playing dumb? (:  
Please rate and review! ^^ **


End file.
